I Want It All
I Want It All will be sung by Lia, Lucy, Justice, and Valerie. The artists are Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel.The episode presently is unknown. Lyrics Lia:Imagine having everything we ever dreamed Don't you want it? Justice:Maybe Can't you see it? Justice:Kinda Lucy:Imagine first audition after college I get the lead! Apart from me? Well of course Yeah right, you?ve gotta believe it Justice:Keep talkin? Lia:You and I all the fame Lia and what her's name Sound exciting? Inviting Let's do it then, let's sing Valerie:Personal stylist Agent and a publicist But where do I fit into this? With you we can win Justice:Win the part? Lucy:Think bigger Justice:Become superstars? Valerie:That's better Lia, Lucy, and Valerie:Don't you see that bigger is better? And better is bigger? A little bit is ever enough, no no no Lia:Don't you want it all?! You want it, you know that you want it The fame and the fortune and more Lia, Lucy, and Valerie:You want it all! You want it, you know that you want it You gotta have your star on the door Lucy and Valerie: You want the world nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving you the best reviews Say it! Justice:I want it all! I want it, I want it, want it My name in lights in Carnegie Hall I want it all! Lia:Can't you see it? Justice:Yeah! Lucy:They're gonna love me! Valerie:Hmm mmm mmm, she means, us! Justice:Red carpet, rose bouquets Crowd waiting backstage Lia:I'm with her, don't stop me I'm not the paparazzi Valerie:Invitations, standing ovations Magazines, yes please Gotta be celebrities! Lucy and Lia:Photographs, fan club Give the people what they love Now you're excited, I like it! Let's do it then, yeah! Justice and Valerie:Time Square, jet setter Sequels, hey better New York today Tomorrow the world! Valerie:Sold out shows! Justice: Think bigger Lia:And the Oscar goes to Justice:That's better Justice and Lia:Don't you see that bigger is better? And better is bigger? A little bit is never enough, Lucy and Valerie:no no no Justice and Lia:I want it all! I want it, want it, want it The fame and the fortune and more Valerie,Justice, Lucy, and Lia:I want it all! I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door Justice:I want the world nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews Valerie:I want it all! I want it, want it, want it Radio City Music Hall We want it all! Lia:Here in the spotlight we shine Look at who we are When Broadway knows your name You know that you?re a star! Dance! Valerie,Lia,Lucy, and Justice:I want it, I-I I want it I want it, I want it, I-I I want it all! I want it, I want it, I-I I want it I want it, I want it, I-I I want it Justice:I want it all! I want it, want it, want it The fame and the fortune and more Lia:I want it all! I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door Valerie:I want the world nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews I want it all! Lucy:Paris! Valerie:London! Justice:Rome! Lia:Toronto! Lucy:L.A.! Justice:Sydney! Valerie:Buenos Aires! Lia:Tokyo! Lucy:Alaska! Justice:Bollywood! Lia:New York City! Valerie,Lucy,Lia, and Justice:We want it all! Videos Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Justice Category:Songs sung by Valerie Category:Songs sung by Lia Category:Songs sung by Lucy